Consequences of selfishness
by Mizuki63
Summary: Based on Fascination. My version of what should have happened between Rosalie and Carlisle when she refused to exchange her clothes with Bella. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, the usual disclaimer : I don't own the Twilight characters, I am only borrowing them, and I promise, I will try to give them back without any damage._

_This story takes place during "Fascination" : (p 350 of the Atom pocket book)When Bella is being tracked by James and Edward asks Rosalie to exchange their clothes. Of course, being Rosalie, she refuses and when Bella comes back with Esme a few short minutes later, Rosalie seems to be upset with Carlisle . My story will try to explain what happened during those few minutes and how Carlisle decided to deal with his daughter selfish attitude._

_The parts between brackets are extracts from the book, just to help you re-situate the passage, but my story is not from Bella's point of view._

((Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded.

She stared back at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I? She hissed."What is she to me? Except a menace-a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched back at the venom in her voice.

"Rose …" Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. ))

The second Bella and Esme were out of sight and hearing – at least out of Bella's human hearing- Carlisle was next to his daughter. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had grown used to Rosalie's selfishness but he had never believed it would come to such an extent. It was clearly time for him to do something and he didn't intend in wasting one more second. He grabbed his daughter by the upper arm and started to land quick, firm smacks on her bottom. After about a dozen, he started speaking :

"How can you be so selfish ? " he demanded "I know you don't like Bella but how could you even think of doing that to your brother? You know how distraught Edward would be if he were to lose her and yet you refuse to do such an easy and harmless thing as exchanging your clothes? Now is not the moment, since we have lots of things to do to prevent Bella from being hurt, but I can promise you, as soon as this situation with James is settled, you and I will discuss your attitude in my office."

Carlisle felt his daughter tense after that speech. She had obviously not expected this kind of reaction from him. Rosalie hadn't let a word or sound escape her lips during this short spanking but he knew she was upset. More by the humiliation of being spanked in front of her brothers and sister than by the pain; as a vampire, she usually needed a lot more then twelve swats to really feel the pain. And that was what he intended to give her during the "discussion".

For now though, Carlisle had more urgent things to take care of than his daughter's well deserved punishment. Like saving his son's girlfriend's life.


	2. The discussion

_Disclaimer : for those who don't know the meaning of fanfiction, it means that I don't own the characters nor the universe I am writing about, otherwise it would be called a novel._

_First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, added it to his/her alerts or favorite stories. I really didn't think this story would have so much success, especially because it was so short. So your reviews and everything really made me happy and motivated me to try and write more._

_I am sorry for the long amount of time it took me to update this story but I have had quite a few personal problems which kept me from writing. And I can't promise you to be quicker on the next update because I have exams in January and I am supposed to be working for them. But anyway, I'll do as I can and I will never abandon a story without telling you it is finished so, keep an eye open !_

James was dead. Bella was safe in Seattle with her mum and Edward and now Carlisle had all the time he needed to deal with his daughter's attitude. He'd let Emmett drive during the return trip, glad that Edward was not here to hear his thoughts. He didn't know what he should do with Rosalie. He knew she deserved to be spanked and he clearly intended on doing so but he was still unsure as to how to do it.

Usually, he let his children decide between a hand spanking over his knees or a caning. They all preferred the spanking - it was longer, but still less painful, and they liked the emotional help that the physical contact provided – except for Rosalie who thought it was too humiliating to be treated like a child and to cry over her father's knees. Carlisle never stopped spanking his children until they cried* and let go of all their guilt but when it came to canning, he always gave a predefined number of strokes and Rosalie's stubbornness helped her to take them without crying. However, this time, it was her stubbornness and pride which had landed her in this situation to begin with so it seemed appropriate to deal with it by administering her spanking over the knee, without giving her any choice in the matter.

This decision taken and as soon as they reached the house, Carlisle told his daughter that he expected her to go wait for him in his study with her nose in the corner,. She obeyed without complaining, knowing that it was not the good time to provoke him further.

Before joining his daughter, Carlisle went to speak with Esme - he wanted to be sure that he'd made the right choice. Esme's attitude was the same as ever, comforting and supportive, and he went into his office with a new found resolve.

Carlisle knew the next few minutes were going to be far from pleasant and he really didn't relish what he was about to do but he knew it was the right thing to for Rosalie. And nothing could ever prevent him from doing what he thought was best for his children.

He was relieved to see Rosalie waiting in the corner when he entered. At least, he would not have to deal with her defiance on top of everything else.

He went to sit behind his desk."Come here and take a seat Rosalie."

Rosalie did as she was told, head down, and glanced uneasily at her father, waiting for the scolding to come.

"Rosalie, I want you to tell why you you think you are in trouble today."He asked sternly.

"Because I was willing to endanger Bella's life without thinking of the effect her death would have had on Edward."

Carlisle repressed a sigh. This was exactly what he had told her a few days earlier. And it didn't show an ounce of repentance. He tried to have her explain her feelings a little more :

"And...?"

Apparently, it was to early to try and push Rosalie further because she suddenly jumped out of her seat and yelled at him :

"And as you are all so fond of her, it is now a crime to do anything that'll make 'princess Bella' unhappy! But I don't want to have yet another conversation about how she is precious to our family and how we should all do our best to keep her safe, even if she herself does all she can to put herself in danger!so just go on and spank me now because I am not going to sit here and talk about it any longer." With which she bent over her father's desk, waiting for her caning to begin.

Seeing that Rosalie was not ready to speak to him, Carlisle decided to start the spanking straight away in the hope that it would help her to open to him.

"Rosalie, darling, I am not going to cane you today. I think that a good aver the knee spanking is much more appropriate considering your spoiled behaviour."

"But...,"she started, sounding a little lost.

"I know I usually let you have a word about what punishment you prefer, Rosalie, but not today. Now come here and lie over my knees."

With these words, Carlisle moved over to the sofa where he sat, waiting for his daughter. She must have felt his resolution because she came towards him without a word. And lowered herself onto his lap. Carlisle normally spanked his children on the bare, but with her current state of mind, he thought it would be too much and started spanking over her clothes.

It took more then fifty swats before Rosalie reacted. And even then, she only let an occasional sharp gasp escape her lips.

Carlisle carried on the spanking for a few minutes before he finally lifted her skirt. Seeing her underwear, it was evident that it wouldn't have offered much of a protection but he lowered them anyway – the emotional impact of the action more important than the physical ramifications there of. He wanted her to let her barriers fall and hoped that being spanked on the bare would show her that she didn't have to be embarrassed in front of him. - She had to let go and to cry in order to feel the real soothing effects of the spanking and he was determined to help her reach that state.

He began spanking harder, concentrating on her sit spots to break through her defences. After a few minutes, he heard muffled sobs.

"Why are you in this position, Rosalie?" he asked again, now that she was more open.

She didn't answer. Carlisle landed a few extra hard swats on her tights before asking again.

"Why are you in this position?"

"Because I refused to give Bella my clothes."

It was the same answer as before but Carlisle could hear that she was now really thinking about the words, instead of just repeating them.

"And why was that wrong?"

"Because it would have confused our scents and made it harder for James to track her."

"Exactly. So why did you refuse the exchange of clothes? "

"Because I didn't and still don't see why I should lend my clothes to a girl I don't like. Besides she ended up exchanging them with Esme instead which worked just as well so I don't see where the problem is."

This time, Carlisle was unable to suppress his sigh. He had thought that Rosalie was repentant but apparently it was not the case, she was still not understanding her transgression.

"Rosalie, at the time did you really consider Esme swapping clothes instead of you or did you just refuse without thinking of the consequences? I want the truth, Rosalie."He asked firmly

"No, I didn't . But it still worked which is the most important thing."

"No, it's not, Rosalie. For me, the most important is that you learn to think about the results of your actions and that you stop letting your temper influence your decisions. You could endanger yourself one day with this attitude."

Without waiting for an answer, he begun spanking even harder, hopeful that his daughter would understand that he was serious.

"Stop, please, ..."

When, after a few more minutes, Rosalie finally asked him to stop, he was so startled to hear his proud daughter pleading that he stopped at once. She had never reacted like that during a spanking. She was always as silent as possible and tried not to show her pain. He took her in his arms, deciding that the discipline would wait. There was something wrong with his daughter's reactions and he had to understand why if he didn't want this spanking to do more harm than good.

Once more, Rosalie's reaction surprised him. Instead of acting as if she was not in need of his affection as usual, she hugged him harder and cried into his shoulder.

"What's it, darling? Why are you so upset? Is it because of the spanking?"

"No... Yes... it's..."

"hush... You don't have to speak now if you're not ready, Rose. Just take your time and calm down."Carlisle said, gently stroking her hair to sooth her.

After a few minutes, Rosalie was finally calm enough to speak.

"It is the first time you spanked me like that."

"Is that what bothers you? I did it only because I thought this lesson would be learned more easily over my knees and that you it would make you feel better in the long run." Carlisle said, now regretting his choice."I didn't mean to upset you so much."

"No, dad, it's not that. It is … It's what you said. That you were spanking me because you didn't want my attitude to put me in danger."

"That's true, but I still don't understand why you're reacting like this."

"Because it means that you spanked me for my own good. Not to prevent me from endangering a human or for annoying one of me siblings, but for me. … And if you spank me for my own good it must be because..."

She didn't finish her sentence and hid her face against into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle was becoming more and more lost - he still didn't understand. He pushed her gently away from his chest and took her her chin between his fingers, lifting it so that she was looking into his eyes as he asked :

"Because what, darling ?"

"Because you love me!"she cried, sobbing even harder.

"Of course I love you, Rosalie!"he exclaimed. " I have always loved you. You are my daughter, even if not biologically. I love you as a father and that love is far more important than biological links."

"I know... It's just that... I've always thought I was not important to you."

Carlisle didn't know what to answer to that. Of course she was important to him! He waited for her to explain a bit more before commenting.

" You only created me because you wanted a mate for Edward and now that he has someone else I am useless to your family."

Carlisle couldn't help but notice the way she had said YOUR family. He was afraid to think that his daughter had spent all these years thinking that she was not a real part of the family.

"Rosalie, I love you. You are my daughter. I love you as much as I love Alice, or Edward, or Emmett... I am sorry if you have had this feeling that you were created only to please Edward. You are not an object, Rosalie, you are a person, and when I changed you I was perfectly aware that Edward and you may never fall in love with one another. I was thinking that you could be a companion for him, and a daughter for Esmée and me, and it is what you have been, since the beginning. You didn't become Edward's wife, but you became his sister. And a wonderful daughter for me. And I have never regretted my decision to make you a vampire, because you are a part of this family and we love you."

"I love you too, dad."She sniffled.

"And want you to know that every time I spank you, or one of your siblings, it is for your own good. If I want you to be careful not to endanger any human life it's because I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you killed someone and if I sometimes intervene in your disputes with your siblings it's because I know that teenagers are quick to say hurtful things to each other, but not so quick to forgive when they have been hurt. And I don't want any of you to be hurt or rejected by the others because of their attitude. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression the other times I spanked you. Next time though, I want you to tell me if you think that I am not spanking you for your own good because I don't want you to feel unfairly punished. Okay ? "

"Okay. Thank you dad. Can I go now, please, I know Emmett is waiting for me and I don't want him to worry."

"No, you can't. I'm sorry but we haven't finished our discussion concerning your attitude."

"But you've already spanked me!"She protested.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I don't intend on punishing you more." Carlisle added, seeing his daughter's fearful expression. "I really want to have a discussion."

"But we've already discussed it both before and during my spanking."

"Yes, but I still haven't heard what I am waiting for."

"I... I'm sorry?"she tried, tentatively.

Carlisle smiled at his daughter's hopeful expression.

"It's a good beginning, but it is not enough." She didn't seem to know what he was getting at, so he added." Why did I spank you, Rosalie ?"

"Because you don't want me to make bad decisions and because I didn't think before. Oh!, wait a second ! You want me to say that I will think better next time, don't you?" she exclaimed as realisation hit her.

"Yes", he smiled." And now that I have heard it, you can go. But don't forget than you can come back any time you need to talk. I will always have time for my daughter."

"Okay, dad, thank you."

Rosalie went, leaving her father to think about what had just happened. He was glad he had had this conversation with her but was saddened that it had been necessary. He thought he was never going to be able to forgive himself for having ignored his daughter's distress for so long. He heard his wife gentle knock on the door and invited her in. He knew that she would be as upset as him about what Rosalie had revealed, but she had to know. And with a sigh he started to explain to her what had just occurred between Rosalie and him.

*I know that vampires can't cry because they don't have tears, but I chose to say "cry" nevertheless to designate the way they can sob tearlessly when they are distraught.


End file.
